


Credit Where Credit is Due

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry is still angsty, Lucy and Tim are badass and people are realizing this now, People acknowledge everything Tim and Lucy did for Ryme City, Tim and Lucy are oblivious about their feelings, Tim and Lucy are stuck in their own little world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Everyone acknowledges the roles Tim and Lucy played in solving Harry’s mystery and saving the city from Howard.Or: TIm, Lucy and Roger give their statements to the police department and Harry and Hide are shocked about what they hear.





	Credit Where Credit is Due

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep getting ideas for fics for this movie! There’s so much content to work with and I love it! Anyways, this fic is about Tim and Lucy getting acknowledgment for solving the case and essentially saving the city. I love Lucy so much so naturally, I had to write a fic with her! I also somehow included Harry angst, which is pretty unavoidable in any fic with him and Tim.

A week after the R fiasco, Tim, Lucy, Roger, and Harry found themselves in Lieutenant Yoshida’s office along with their respective Pokemon, Psyduck, Pikachu and Snubbull. After being given time to ensure they all recuperated from the previous week’s events, the Ryme City Police Department needed to collect their statements to properly put Howard on trial and to wrap up the case. Harry had already provided his statement of what he could remember and after much argument, became Hide’s partner on the rest of the case. 

“Are you all sure that you’re ready to tell us what happened? We could postpone this to another day,” Harry said, wanting the three to be comfortable. He hasn’t seen much of Lucy or Roger, but Tim was staying with him and Harry always saw the tired look in his son’s eyes when he looked at him. And Harry looked at his son a lot. In his defense, he hadn’t seen Tim in ten years and wanted to spend as much time with him before he leaves, because why would Tim want to stay with him. Part of Harry hoped that Tim, Lucy, and/or Roger would decide to wait a few days only so Tim would have a reason to stay for a bit longer.

The three nodded. “Yeah, we’re ready to get this over with,” Roger said.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready,” Hide said, while Harry’s heart sank.

Roger went first “There’s not much to tell from my end, I was stuck in a closet for a while. My father replaced me with a Ditto who he used to further his plan. Tim got me out and then I was knocked out by the same Ditto,” he ended bitterly, but not before sending Tim a grateful look. 

Harry observed Lucy and Tim looking at Roger with sympathy but noticed that Tim looked a bit more understanding. Of course, Tim would be more empathetic with Roger, they both had daddy issues, Harry thought. "Thank you, Roger. Tim, Lucy?” 

Tim and Lucy exchanged a look before the former spoke up. “Well, I went to CMN to ask Lucy if she knew anything about the R, which she was already investigating.”

Lucy continued. “I found some vials with R in it, which I showed Tim after he showed me the one he found. I told him that I found it at the docks where Harry met his informant.”

Lucy looked at Tim with an amused look, recalling what Tim had said after she told him that someone shouldn’t be at the docks alone at night. Tim slightly blushed, unnoticed by the three other men in the room who looked at the duo strangely.

“I went there with Pikachu, I mean, you,” Tim said, looking at Harry, confused as to how to address ‘Detective’ Pikachu.

“Just use Pikachu,” Harry said quietly. How did his son have a better relationship with him when he was a Pikachu with amnesia?

Tim nodded. “We interrogated a Mr.Mime and found out the source of the R came from the Roundhouse. A doctor gave vials of R to the Roundhouse to test them out of their Pokemon. Sebastian gave some to his Charizard, Pikachu had to battle them, which didn’t work out. So I went in and stopped Charizard from hurting Pikachu. You know what happened after,” he said to Hide, who nodded. “We went to see Howard, who showed us a hologram of the crash, where we saw Mewtwo. Afterward, I met up with Lucy.” Tim stopped to let Lucy inform everyone else about her discoveries.

Harry was surprised. Tim did all of that? He knew firsthand how difficult it was to get any information from a Mr. Mime, but Tim seemed to have no problem with that. Then he went to the Roundhouse? That place was dangerous! Going against a Charizard on R was even more dangerous! Tim was willing to do that to save a Pokemon he just met. He really did grow up to become a remarkable young man, Harry thought. He was proud of Tim, but also terrified that he almost died. 

Roger was impressed. Tim was a brave guy. Roger wondered if he would do that for a Pokemon. Clearly Tim would, and Lucy would as well, but would he?

Lucy was surprised, Tim didn’t tell her about facing a Charizard on his own. He was too modest for his own good. Or did he not tell her simply because he thought it wasn’t important? Before getting lost in her thoughts, she said “I got Roger’s laptop after spilling a cappuccino on him- sorry about that,” Lucy glanced at Roger, who thankfully waved it off after hearing her insincere apology. “I found out that there were experiments being conducted at PCL, so Tim and I decided to go there. We found Pokemon experiments and got attacked by Greninjas. Psyduck defeated them and then we realized that there were giant Torterras in the forest, which was actually the Torterra Garden.” Lucy stopped to take a breath.

Harry and Hide looked more surprised after hearing more details about Lucy and Tim’s investigation. Those two kids, well they’re not technically kids, Harry thought, the painful reminder that Tim was grown up now, broke into a facility with Pokemon that were experimented on. Who else would be brave enough to do that?

Roger remembered that Lucy informed him of the Pokemon experiments, and she urged him to help. Roger was determined to help Ryme as much as he could, so he began recruiting various scientists to see if they could help the innocent Pokemon.

Tim continued to explain everything else that happened in the Torterra Garden. “Lucy saved my life,” he shot Lucy a grateful look, who smiled at him, “Mewtwo saved Pikachu, and then was captured by Ditto who was transformed to look like Roger. We went back to the city.”

“Wait, you jumped from one cliff to another?” Harry asked in a tone with was concerned and worried with a hint of fatherly sternness. He couldn’t believe that Tim was brave enough to do something like that. Well, he couldn’t believe that Tim and Lucy were in a dangerous situation like that. He was grateful to Lucy for saving Tim and for investigating his disappearance.

“Yeah,” Tim said nonchalantly and quickly moved on. “Anyways, I went to Howard’s office, where he merged with Mewtwo. Fought a Ditto, found Roger in a closet, got thrown through a window and held on to it, got saved by Roger and then took Howard’s mind device off.” Tim listed quickly, well aware of the appalled looks Harry and Hide have on their faces. Tim told Lucy everything that happened when they hung out after the R fiasco and Roger was present at the building, so obviously he was aware of the events.

Harry was experiencing a variety of emotions: shock at everything Tim had been through, fear of almost losing his son multiple times, and touched and hopeful that Tim went to such lengths to find him. Maybe Harry does have a shot at getting another chance to be in Tim’s life. His heart soared at the thought. And Lucy, she sure was something. He could tell that Tim liked her a lot, and the feeling was very much mutual. Both were smart and worked well together. Harry would forever be grateful to those two because if it weren’t for them, he would still be a Pikachu with amnesia. He felt bad for Roger, his father replaced him with a Ditto and locked him in a closet. How could a parent do that to their child? Harry knew that Tim became friends with Roger. Maybe they bonded over their issues with their fathers, Harry thought sadly. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He was just glad that they were all safe now.

Hide was amazed that Tim and Lucy, two twenty-one-year-olds, managed to solve possibly the greatest mystery Ryme City has ever seen. Tim was a lot like his father, Hide observed. Both were intelligent and seemed to have a natural talent for investigating. Tim, however, seemed to be more rational than Harry, as he took the time to think things through before jumping into action. Harry acted almost immediately when he got placed into certain situations. Hide thought Harry was responsible for most of his gray hairs. Lucy, on the other hand, definitely had a few similarities with Harry. She was intelligent and knew that something was going on before anyone. Lucy wasn’t afraid to take action and Hide knew she and Tim had bright futures ahead of them. 

Oblivious to the thoughts of the detectives, Lucy finished off. “That’s pretty much it, you guys know the rest.”

Harry and Hide were still wrapping their heads around the new information. Tim and Lucy could’ve gotten hurt or worst, and who knows what would’ve happened to Roger if Tim hadn’t saved him. They also noticed that Tim, Lucy and Roger saved/helped each other. 

Hide stood up. “Well, if that’s all, then you are all free to leave. If you forgot to mention something, please call. Thank you for coming. Roger, you are doing a great job helping the city. Lucy, you certainly are the brightest reporter I have had the pleasure of working with. And Tim, you make a great detective.”

Lucy and Roger brightly thanked Hide, as did Tim, who decided not to address the detective comment Hide made. Harry volunteered to walk them out. Roger had business to attend to, so he said goodbye to Lucy, Tim and Harry and walked off to his car. 

Harry turned to Tim and Lucy. “The city has you two to thank for stopping Howard.”

Lucy and Tim smiled at that. 

“I was just trying to put all the pieces together regarding your disappearance,” Lucy said modestly.

“Thank you for all your help, Lucy. And thank you, Tim, for not giving up on me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you two,” Harry said truthfully. Who would’ve thought that his son and a reporter would find and solve a case so quickly? 

Lucy and Tim nodded and smiled at Harry. Lucy then said she had a lead she needed to check up on and left with Psyduck, but not before making a quick plan to meet up with Tim later. Only Tim, Harry and Pikachu remained. There were a lot of things Harry wanted to say but didn’t in fear of saying the wrong thing that would make Tim leave as soon as possible. 

“I guess I should probably head back to the apartment,” Tim said, breaking the awkward silence. 

Harry knew it was unreasonable, given that he was at work, but he asked “Do you want to get some coffee?” Seeing Tim’s hesitance, Harry quickly said “It’s alright if you don’t, you’re probably busy…” Harry did not want to overstep his boundaries.

“No, no, I would really like that,” Tim responded with a small smile. “But are you allowed to just leave work?”

“Of course I am! They can cut me some slack for being stuck in Pikachu and for being one of their better detectives,” Harry said not so modestly, resulting in a chuckle from Tim. “Besides, you practically saved Ryme City. Who’s going to tell me I can’t spend time with you?” Harry internally winced at that last question. He hadn’t spent time with his son in a decade! He could’ve phrased that differently. Aside from that, Tim was a hero, along with Lucy. Harry had never been prouder in his life. His son who he hadn’t seen in a decade ended up saving him and the entire city, while Harry couldn’t have spent time with him all those years ago. Tim deserved better.

Oblivious to his father’s internal angst, Tim replied “I didn’t save the city, it was more of a group effort,” actually being modest. “And sure, let’s get some coffee.”

Harry smiled brightly. Was this progress? He was desperate to reconnect with his son, who grew up to be so brilliant. Harry was also extremely cautious to not overstep his boundaries, which is why he hasn’t asked Tim to stay with him (he has a life of his own, a life he built without Harry) or even teased him about Lucy. As they walked towards the nearest café, Harry said “Listen, kid, I had no idea that all of those things happened to you. You’re…you’re so brave and smart.”

Tim smiled a little and said “Thanks, Dad.” Things were still awkward between him and his father, but hearing Harry say that meant a lot to Tim. He now knows that his father always cared about him.

Harry internally jumped with joy after hearing Tim call him ‘Dad.’ Sure, he’s done it before, but in Harry’s defense, he hadn’t heard it in years. At this point, he’ll take as many interactions with Tim as he can get. “I can’t believe that you and Lucy solved a mystery that nobody else did. Not even the detectives at the precinct figured it out.” Harry was impressed that two kids, barely into their twenties, solved the case. Hell, Lucy knew there was a case before it officially became one. Tim and Lucy made a good team, they solved everything in a day. 

“Lucy’s a great reporter. I’m glad that she got her big break. And Pikachu helped too.” Tim looked down at Pikachu, who happily said “Pika!” 

“You figured out a lot too,” Harry noted proudly. 

“I guess,” Tim said. Talking to his father still felt weird, but at least they were now able to have full conversations.

Harry was amazed at Tim. He was here, in Ryme City and he saved the city and him. “I know this may not mean much, but I’m so proud of you, kid, more than you know.” Harry fidgeted nervously as he said this, worried about whether he had overstepped. If he was going to make any progress with Tim, he had to take a few emotional risks.

Tim’s face lit up. “Thanks, Dad, that…means a lot.” Tim meant it, too. He watched Harry’s face brighten and decided he said the right thing. 

They made it to the coffee shop, both in better moods. Harry was probably the happiest person in the café, and it was all because of Tim. Maybe Harry could still salvage his relationship with his son. They had a lot of issues to talk through, but it was a start. The father and son spoke more over coffee, with Pikachu adorably attempting to steal their coffee. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Also, headcanon that Harry was like “my son saved the city and is practically a hero and if I want to skip a day of work/paperwork to spend time with him, then I will. Who wants to try to stop me?” at least once after the movie.


End file.
